Forty Days
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Tour just isn't the same without Ally there. Will a midnight call hold him over until they're reunited? Auslly oneshot.


**A/N: Before I start, I just want to classify that THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC. It was just **_**inspired**_** by a song; 40 Days by Blessthefall to be exact. Oh, and the lyrics that Ally will sing are from the song And Counting by LIGHTS. (The two songs connect to each other; it's so cute! Go look up the connection.) Well, to sum this a/n up: yadda yadda yadda disclaimed, yadda yadda yadda REVIEW. **

oOo

I couldn't help but shiver in the small hotel room I had been given while we were in Chicago. I snuggled up under the thin sheet I had and tried my best to just shut my eyes and fall asleep, but I couldn't shake the feeling that if Ally was here, I wouldn't be so cold. We would be cuddling, and her warmth would be enough to let me fall asleep.

She wasn't here though.

Touring had never been my favorite part of being a pop sensation. Mainly because I couldn't bring the one thing that meant the most to me: Ally. I missed her so much; I missed her hair, and her awkwardness, and the way she would always kiss me before she fell asleep, and how she made sure we fell asleep in each other's arms. I missed it all.

Deciding that sleep was going to be nearly impossible, I sat up and stretched, only to duck back under the thin cover. It was so cold - and lonely.

I reached over to the small wooden beside table and felt around for my phone, knocking around a few other objects which I couldn't quite identify in the dark. Finally touching the sleek screen of my phone, I did the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do: call Ally. I knew her voice would make me homesick, but it would sure be better than sitting up alone in the dark and cold room.

I almost hung up after the first ring, figuring she was asleep or she just didn't want to talk. But, as soon as I went to hit the end button, I heard the voice that I missed so much.

"Austin?" She squeaked out. I almost sobbed at the sound; I did let out a few tears at least. It was an epiphany moment for me; I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until I cried at the sound of her voice.

"Ally, I miss you so much." I said, voice watered down and heavy with unspoken sobs. My facade wasn't good enough for Ally though.

"Austin, are you crying? Don't cry, baby. We'll be together soon. Forty days, I've been counting." She said, quiet and careful. It pushed me over the edge and I finally released my sobs, setting down the phone on the pillow next to me.

Instead of trying to soothe me - as most people would - Ally listened as my sobs poured out. Not a word was passed between us, yet all of our feelings seemed to have worked their way across. Longing, and homesickness.

When my sobs had died down a little, I spoke again, voice cracking and laced with the tears I was still shedding. "Forty days, huh?" I laughed bitterly. "That's too long for me. I can't wait to be on the subway and heading to our condo back in New York, Ally."

She hummed on the other end of the line before recalling, "And we'll fall asleep on our floor again. Just like last time. Maybe that should be our post-tour tradition, Austin."

"I'm serious, Ally. I need you so much; it's killing me, being here without you." I said, shivering again.

"Killing you, eh? I don't think your manager would be fond of that." I chuckled at her now hilarious joke. Then again, I'm sure I would've laughed even if it wasn't a joke.

She joined in on my laughter before yawning loudly. I suddenly remembered why I had called in the first place.

"Ally, can you sing to me? I can't go to sleep, it's too cold." I whined, curling into a ball under the sheet. A blast of cool air hit me again, making my body bust into shivers all over. I would've laughed if I wasn't so homesick suddenly.

_"40 days, and counting, I'm going to sleep."_ I watched the screensaver of my phone show up; a picture of Ally at the park with Pickles the goose. Another pang of longing shot through his chest, causing more tears to spill out. _"When I wake up, there will be thirty nine more days left." _

I sighed and shut my eyes, envisioning my girl next to me and holding her close. Her singing lulled me, making me almost believe she was really there.

_"When I fall asleep I feel you with me, 'til I fall asleep and you are with me."_

And the last thing I could remember thinking before I finally fell asleep was that the room suddenly didn't feel so cold.


End file.
